


Fool Proof Plan

by SasuNarufan13



Series: His Shadow [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Badass Hinata, Canon divergence after the war, Established slash, M/M, Sequel to Hokage's Shadow and Untouchable, Set several years after the war, Three pov, Vague implied MPreg, Violence, blowjob, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: With Uchiha occupied elsewhere, their plan is fool proof. They think so at least. The woman guarding the Hokage might have something else to say about that.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: His Shadow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800193
Comments: 53
Kudos: 265





	Fool Proof Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is something I came up with randomly a few days ago because my mind is weird like that. It's the sequel to "Hokage's Shadow" and "Untouchable" so you might want to read those first if you haven't already to familiarise yourself with this setting. I also hope that you guys haven't tired yet of this particular universe, because I still have one or two more ideas left for it ^^;
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it. (I just like giving them the ending they actually deserve)
> 
> I hope you'll like this third part of the series!

**Fool Proof Plan**

"There's no way we can pull that off," Itsuki stated flatly, refusing to even consider the idea for longer than a couple of seconds.

"Give me one good reason why we can't," Hiroto demanded, unwilling to give up on the plan already. It was a perfect plan and Itsuki would realise that if he stopped being so goddamn stubborn.

"Let's see, because he's the Hokage and we know he won't be travelling alone. Remember Gorou the Giant and his team?" Itsuki raised an eyebrow.

Hiroto grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. Of course he remembered him. Gorou's name was quite famous in their part of the world and what had happened to him and his team was known as well. They had basically been ripped apart, slaughtered like some common farm animal, by a man named Uchiha Sasuke. Rumours had it that Gorou and his team had targeted the Hokage and when they had gone after him, they had instead met a gruesome fate.

The bodies – or what had been left of them anyway – had been discovered deep into the woods, dumped in a pit like trash. The message had been very clear: try to touch the Hokage and suffer the consequences.

"Of course you remember, because the message was very clear," Itsuki went on derisively. "And now you're telling me you want to try to pull the same shit? I didn't know you had such a big death wish."

"Of course I don't have that." Hiroto scowled at him, poking at the flames to keep them going. "But you didn't let me finish either. I'm not suggesting we kill the Hokage, you idiot, just that we might use him to get some money. I'm willing to bet Konoha would pay well to get their precious hero back, don't you?"

"Brilliant plan in theory, but again, you're missing one basic fact: there's no way Uchiha will let us anywhere near the Hokage," Itsuki snorted, taking a swig of the bottle. "And as I told you, I'm not interested in getting killed by some maniac."

"But Uchiha won't be accompanying him this time!" Hiroto said triumphantly.

"How the hell would you know?"

"I got some intel from someone in the village. Uchiha left for a mission of his own and won't return to the village for at least another week and a half, so he won't be accompanying the Hokage," Hiroto explained. "Instead some girl will be accompanying him as guard. Pretty sure we can handle her."

"Only one girl?" Itsuki frowned, leaning slightly forwards.

"Yeah, because it's apparently an impromptu trip which only takes two days at most. We wait until the Hokage falls asleep, knock out the girl, and then you use your poison on him so he won't wake up soon," Hiroto continued, stretching his arms. "He might be a Jinchuuriki but he can't do shit if he's put to sleep."

"Fine, let's say I agree to this mad plan," Itsuki sighed. "How would you ask for a ransom without them killing us on sight?"

"Easy." Hiroto shrugged, tying his brown hair back. He would really need to get it cut again soon. "We tell them the place and send some clones out first. Once the coast is clear, we pick up the money and dump the Hokage somewhere and we disappear. Simple as that."

Itsuki looked conflicted, rubbing his thumb across the scar on his chin like he always did when he was considering an idea.

"Look, Gorou failed because the idiot didn't do his research properly," Hiroto said, sneering. "If he had, he would have known he would stand no chance against Uchiha. But Uchiha has fucked off to somewhere and the Hokage is basically a sitting duck at this point."

"You really think this girl won't be a problem?" Itsuki asked sceptically; his bald head gleaming in the flames. "I find it hard to believe that they would let the Hokage just piss off somewhere without proper guards."

"Please, like anyone is at Uchiha's level," Hiroto snorted. "I'm not stupid, I know we're not strong enough to take on Uchiha, but he's not going to be with the Hokage this time."

"And you're absolutely certain of that?"

"My intel is always trustworthy, you know that," Hiroto retorted offended.

"Fine," Itsuki agreed after a long pause. "But I swear, Hiroto, if this plan fails, I'm going to make you regret it."

"When have my plans ever failed?"

"Never, but your plans so far didn't include the Hokage either."

"Think big, remember?" Hiroto smirked, taking over the bottle from his friend.

His plan was as fool proof as it could ever be. Gorou might have been an idiot who hadn't anticipated all possibilities, but he and Gorou were not alike.

Because where Gorou had failed, he would succeed.

* * *

Thanks to the intel he'd received, it was easy to track down the Hokage and his guard. The woman in question was dark haired and incredibly demure looking, appearing as if she would faint the second anyone even raised a kunai at her. He wasn't one to underestimate his opponents, but she looked more suited to be a housewife than a guard protecting a Kage.

She and Uzumaki could be seen chattering to each other, like they were merely friends taking a stroll instead of a guard protecting a Hokage and Hiroto couldn't help but shake his head at the sight. If Uchiha was the only decent guard left in Konoha, he pitied the village, honestly. It was a miracle they hadn't been attacked again since the war ended if this was how most shinobi acted.

Really, what had Uzumaki been thinking when he selected this woman as his personal guard? Had he been hit in the head one too many times during the war?

"That's the woman guarding him?" Even Itsuki sounded sceptical and he couldn't blame him.

"Yeah, told you this wouldn't be so difficult," he muttered, crouching low behind a tree. They were keeping a decent amount of distance between them and the Hokage, just in case, though it looked like their biggest worry would be Uzumaki, like he had suspected.

"Konoha needs to get their shit together," Itsuki mumbled, a light purple substance making his hands glisten for a few seconds before it got absorbed through the skin again. It was the poison Itsuki was capable of secreting and it was the same one they would use to keep the Hokage subdued.

Just one touch would be enough to send Uzumaki sleeping for a week, which would be enough time to demand the ransom, take the money and get the hell away from here.

They followed the two until well in the evening, when they finally stopped to set up a temporary camp. Hiroto and Itsuki kept themselves hidden nearby; far enough that their presence wouldn't be detected, yet close enough that they would know when the right moment to strike arrived. They only had tonight to make their plan work and they couldn't afford any fuckups.

It had to be somewhere close to midnight when Uzumaki finally retreated in his tent and the woman sat down in front of the fire after throwing another log onto it. She leant back against her bag and started cleaning her kunai; her eyes roaming across the treeline every once in a while. She never looked behind her, perhaps thinking that with the river so close by nobody would try to attack from that side.

That was her mistake.

Hiroto and Itsuki shared a glance, a single nod and then they rushed forwards, Itsuki reaching out to grab the woman with his poison slick hands; so fast she wouldn't see it coming.

The second his hand landed on her shoulder, however, the woman disappeared with a _pop_ and Hiroto cursed as he realised they'd fallen for the age old trap of a clone substitution. How was she that impossible good that she could even keep her chakra amount steady enough for it?!

"Mistake number one: thinking you can attack Naruto-kun."

Her voice drifted over to him from his right, but the moment he whirled in that direction, shuriken ready to be thrown, several points in his body were suddenly violently jabbed and he flew through the air, slamming painfully hard against a tree. He scrambled upwards, his limbs protesting as if they were being dragged down by something, but before he could move, she was there in front of him, striking him with her palms rapidly. The pushes quickly turned into a barrage of seemingly unending fingertips jabbing painfully over his arms, his legs, his stomach, his back, his shoulders …

All of a sudden it was over just as quickly as the attack had started and to his quickly growing horror, he was unable to move nor able to call up his chakra and he fell down; hitting the ground with such an impact that all the breath left his lungs almost painfully.

The woman came to stand over him, veins bulging around her purple coloured eyes, disforming her pretty face. "Mistake number two: assuming Sasuke-kun is the only one you need to be wary of," she continued, as if she was merely holding a pleasant conversation with them.

She crouched over him, her hands glowing a bright blue. "Although I'm certain he'll be interested in hearing your reasons," she smiled sweetly.

That was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

* * *

She left the cave and jumped up, landing back on the grass. Adjusting her jacket so the chilly breeze couldn't get to her skin, she made her way back to the campsite where thankfully the fire was still merrily crackling away.

She had just sat down again, holding out her hands to the flames to warm them up, when the tent was zipped open and Naruto poked his head out, gazing at her sleepily.

"Hinata, is everything all right?" he asked and covered a yawn half-heartedly. "Kurama said you were gone for a bit."

"I thought I had heard something and went to check it out," Hinata answered and smiled apologetically. "Sorry for waking you up, Naruto-kun."

"Not a problem, did you find something?"

"No, just turned out to be some animals. But I thought it was better to be sure."

He chuckled, his blue eyes glistening in the flames. "If you're not careful, you're going to become just as paranoid as that bastard," he said fondly. "Wake me up in an hour again, all right? You might be acting as my guard now, but that doesn't mean you don't need sleep too."

"I will," she promised.

He waggled his finger at her. "See that you do, Kage's orders," he chuckled and winked, letting her know he was just joking around. He disappeared into his tent again, closing the zipper, before he could see her blush.

Touching her burning cheeks, she released a soft sigh. She didn't think she would get over her feelings for him any time soon, not even while knowing he was unavailable, but that was okay. He might never answer her feelings, but they were still friends and he trusted her enough to take her with him as his guard.

That was more than enough for her. Being Naruto's friend was infinitely better than not being his friend at all.

Her eyes flitted in the direction of the cave and she furrowed her eyebrows. She would definitely need to speak to him, however, when they were all back home.

* * *

"Did anything happen during the trip?" he asked once she'd closed the door behind him.

Hinata blinked at him. "Naruto-kun didn't tell you anything?" she asked curiously, leading him towards the living room. She didn't bother offering tea, knowing he wouldn't stay long enough for it.

"He gave me an update about the meeting itself and then said that nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, except for you apparently being as paranoid as me," Sasuke replied and raised an eyebrow. "What's that all about?"

She worried her lip between her teeth, one of the few signs that showed that she still wasn't entirely self-confident even though she definitely had the skills to back it up. If she hadn't, he would never have allowed her to accompany Naruto in his stead.

She was skilful, however, one of the best kunoichi he knew, and so he knew something had happened during the night. Her Byakugan would have shown her the difference between animals and people; if some animals had indeed made a ruckus that night, there wouldn't have been any reason for her to check up on it.

"Two men tried to attack us," she admitted and his frown deepened, his hand clenching into a fist. "I don't know whether they wanted to kill him or abduct him, but either way they didn't get further than one attempted attack on me. I took them out and hid them in a cave nearby."

"They're still there?"

"Yes, one of the techniques I used on them ensures they're out for a week," she replied, sitting down on the couch.

"I didn't know the Hyuuga clan had such a technique," he remarked, choosing to stand near the door.

She smiled faintly at him and stroked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear. "It's a secret technique," she admitted. "I only convinced my father two years ago to teach it to me."

"Guess I'll go pay them a visit soon then," he murmured before directing his attention back to her. "You think it was just by chance they found you?"

This time she frowned, looking quite perturbed. "No, I don't think so. We used several clones to throw them off our tracks, but they followed us from the start, even though they couldn't have noticed the difference between us."

"You think someone tipped them off," he concluded darkly.

She nodded, her hands curling up in her lap and her eyes glowing fiercely. "I can't think of any other way how they managed to find us immediately. They knew you wouldn't be going with Naruto-kun and they knew which path we would take. They had to have received some intel, but I have no idea who could have given it to them. I've never seen them here, so they can't be from these parts."

So they had a traitor in their midst, hm? His eyes darkened as he considered who could have possibly tried to rat out Naruto. Sure, as a Hokage it was natural to have enemies, but rarely did those enemies manifest in the village itself. Everyone loved Naruto now – a sharp contrast to years before when they had spat and cursed him out for merely existing; Sasuke still considered them a bunch of hypocrites and only Naruto's love for the village kept this wretched place still standing.

Nobody had objected to Naruto becoming the Hokage, so who was behind this attack? Who had given the two criminals the right information to track down Naruto?

If Hinata hadn't been there …

No, Naruto was far from weak and he could definitely have hold his own against two criminals, but in the state he was now, Sasuke preferred him to remain as far away from any danger as possible.

"Did you tell Naruto about your suspicions?" he questioned, though he already knew the answer. Naruto wouldn't have greeted him so cheerfully if he was worried about having a traitor in the village.

"No, I didn't want to worry him. I thought it was best to let you deal with them first," Hinata replied and grimaced. "I know I should have got rid of them entirely, but I figured it might be better to keep them alive just in case they're part of a group."

"You did well," he reassured her and she looked startled for a moment before she blushed. "Can you give me the coordinates of the cave? I'll be paying them a visit to find out more."

"Sure, not a problem."

"I'm glad you were the one accompanying Naruto," he said, turning around to leave.

"Naruto-kun's my friend. Of course I don't mind accompanying him."

There was more to that, of course. Only a complete idiot couldn't see how the Hyuuga heiress was still in love with Naruto; a bigger public secret didn't exist. Naruto never mentioned it, though, and Sasuke never asked. If Naruto had felt something for Hinata, he would have gone after her instead of after Sasuke.

Perhaps people would consider Sasuke cruel for picking Hinata to join Naruto on his trip, knowing full well what her feelings were for the blond. But it was precisely because she loved Naruto, that he chose her. Yes, she was very skilful, proving that she was worthy of being the Hyuuga heiress, but her love for Naruto meant she would protect him at all costs.

It was something she and Sasuke had in common after all.

* * *

"Please tell me you didn't go interrogate Hinata about the trip," Naruto sighed exasperatedly when he walked into their cottage. He had exchanged his robes for a loose white shirt and some black pyjama trousers Sasuke was pretty sure were his.

His blond hair was still slightly damp from the shower he'd taken earlier and Sasuke ran his fingers through it quickly before dragging him in for a quick kiss.

"I didn't interrogate her," he snorted when he pulled away and unclasped his cloak. "Just asked her whether she'd noticed anything unusual during the night, seeing as you were unhelpful when I asked you earlier."

Blue eyes rolled. "You really should stop infecting everyone with your paranoia, bastard," Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms. "You know I can take care of myself perfectly fine, so I don't even understand why you bullied Hinata into joining me."

"Oh please, like it's such a hardship for her to accompany you." This time it was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes. "I asked her and she agreed. As for why, because you're an idiot and someone needs to keep an eye on you so you don't end up kidnapped."

"As if Kurama would even allow that to happen," Naruto whined, trailing after him when he went upstairs to the bathroom. "Again, I'm more than capable enough to go on my own, especially because it wasn't even that far this time!"

"Indulge me and let me keep the two of you safe, all right?" Sasuke murmured, turning around swiftly to cup Naruto's stomach where a gentle swelling – faint until just a few weeks ago - had started to become more pronounced.

It still wasn't that noticeable, his thick robes hiding it, and if someone were to notice it, they would shrug it off as Naruto having eaten too much. They knew the truth, however, and he caressed the light swell gently, resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

The blond sighed and arms came up to wrap around his shoulders before fingers started tracing meaningless patterns across his back. "We're both fine," he murmured, slipping one of his hands underneath Sasuke's shirt. "Stop worrying so much before you turn grey."

"Uchiha don't turn grey," Sasuke said and scowled at him; his scowl deepening when Naruto snorted.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Naruto teased. "I'll be waiting for the day you find a grey hair and I'll be there to tell you I told you so."

"You're an idiot," Sasuke informed him with a huff and went into the bathroom, quirking an eyebrow when the other man followed him inside. "I thought you'd already taken a shower?"

"What? I can't help you wash your back?" Naruto asked innocently, but the gleam in his eyes was far from innocent.

Drawing the man closer by his hip, Sasuke asked, "Are you going to behave?"

"Depends," Naruto said cheekily, playing with the hem of Sasuke's shirt.

"On what?"

"On whether you want me to behave," Naruto answered huskily, his eyes half lidded.

"Hn." Sasuke stepped back and tugged at Naruto's shirt. "Well, I suppose I could use some help with my back."

"I always love to help!" Naruto said mischievously.

What followed next was a flurry of clothes thrown through the air, landing spread out across the bathroom floor while the two men crammed themselves into the shower; the water stinging cold at first before it turned comfortable hot.

"We need to install a bath," Sasuke decided, blinking water out of his eyes and leaning back against the tiled wall while Naruto sank down to his knees in front of him. His prick stirred to life, associating Naruto kneeling in front of him with very pleasant times ahead at this point.

There was no way that position could be comfortable, his knees digging into the hard white floor, but Naruto looked completely at ease, his hands sliding up Sasuke's legs, digging his fingers in the back of his calves momentarily before drifting up and up, caressing his thighs and gripping his hips firmly.

Raising his head, careful to keep it out of the stream, Naruto grinned up at him and a pink tongue briefly poked out to wet his lips. "But in a bath I wouldn't be able to do this," he said and promptly licked a broad stripe along Sasuke's girth before closing his lips around the head and suckling at it softly.

Sasuke was instantly hard and his breath escaped him in a low hiss as he tangled his fingers through wet strands, angling his hips to push himself deeper in that warm sinful mouth.

"If you're going to do this, don't tease," he growled; his muscles taut with anticipation.

He growled again when Naruto pulled back and tightened his grip on blond hair. Undeterred by the rough treatment, the Jinchuuriki smirked up at him, his hands leaving Sasuke's hips to slide behind him, nails digging in his arse cheeks.

"You can call me a lot of things, but I don't think a tease is one of them," Naruto shot back and then his lips were back around Sasuke's cock, taking him completely in his mouth without any preamble this time.

"Fuck," Sasuke breathed out and had to close his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall, because if he looked down now, and saw Naruto bobbing his head back and forth, feeling his tongue and his lips work his cock at the same time, he knew he would blow his load immediately. He wanted to savour this instead, after having been apart from the other man for nearly two weeks.

Naruto, however, seemed determined to be his undoing soon, because he threw in all the tricks he'd learnt over the course of their relationship: flicking his tongue at the head before sucking at it slowly, and taking more and more of the girth inside his mouth as he lowered his head, until the tip of Sasuke's cock bumped against the back of his throat. At first he would pull back as soon as that happened, but it didn't take long before his muscles would contract around Sasuke's dick as he swallowed around him; one of his hands slipping between Sasuke's legs to fondle his balls.

When he added a humming sound the second Sasuke's prick was completely inside him, the dark haired man was finished. Legs spasming, only held up by Naruto's strong hands, Sasuke buckled forwards and tightened his fingers around Naruto's hair, pressing him firmly against him as he groaned and spilt his seed in his lover's mouth, pumping his hips erratically as pleasure spiked and took a hold of him, making him see stars when he clenched his eyes shut.

He was greeted by Naruto pulling his head back, freeing himself from Sasuke's grasp, and wiping his mouth when he opened his eyes again.

"Ah, I missed this," Naruto sighed; his fingers closing around his own flushed cock, moving his hand almost erratically as he chased after his own climax.

"You're unbelievable," Sasuke muttered, and whilst still trying to catch his breath, he bent down and grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him up roughly.

"Hey, I wasn't done – oh okay, that's fine," Naruto moaned when this time Sasuke knelt down and took him in his mouth. "Yes, yes, more than fine, oh god, yes, please!"

Clearly quite worked up from sucking off Sasuke – and he spared a moment to feel smug about that, that pleasing him turned on Naruto this much – it only took a couple of sucks and a thumb pressing against his rim, almost slipping inside, but not quite, for the blond man to curse loudly and come in Sasuke's mouth, his hands burying in flattened, black hair.

They rinsed off quickly after that, both feeling too lazy to really scrub down and helped each other drying off before meandering into their bedroom and falling down in the bed.

"Missed you," Naruto sighed, snuggling into his side. He threw one leg over Sasuke's thighs and wrapped one arm around his stomach, effectively trapping him down and warming him up considerably.

"Yeah," Sasuke murmured, stroking blond hair back and kissing his forehead before resting his hand on Naruto's belly. "I missed you too."

Tomorrow he would pay those criminals a visit and find out what exactly they had been planning. Track down the others if they happened to belong to a bigger group before they could pose another problem for Naruto. Start to investigate who might stand to gain something if Naruto was out of the way.

But for now he would enjoy their first night together again.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: I don't really know where this idea came from, except that I just wanted to write a badass Hinata acting as Naruto's guard. I don't know, guys, my mind is a weird place *throws hands up* Sorry if this is crap, I tried.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourself!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
